One-Shots and Drabbles
by SpreadingmylegsforDemi
Summary: Dantana and Daya one-shots and drabblesss. Yayyy. Read and Review I guess! :) Send me prompts through PM or whatever.
1. Chapter 1

**AN:/ So for those of you who are waiting on I'll Save Myself, I have been working on it, I've just been busy rewriting it because in my opinion the story is gross. Eww. Anyways recently there's been a lack of Dantana and Daya updates on the site so I thought wtf why not post my one-shots?**

**PM me if you want some requests because Lord knows I have none. **

**Anyways... ENJOY :) **

**OH! And one last thing::**

**Prompt: "Demi and Naya are on a dinner date and are disturbed by a homophobic jerk! thanks bye." **

Demi sat across Naya watching her eat spaghetti. She giggled as Naya got a really long noodle and had to slurp it out of the mound of spaghetti she ordered. It was really dark in the restaurant, the only light coming from a small lightbulb over their heads.

She saw a small spot of spaghetti sauce on her girlfriend's cheek and giggled.

"What? What's so funny?" Naya asked.

Demi giggled some more before replying. "Babe. You got sauce on your cheek."

She saw Naya's cheeks turn bright ride as she swiped at the cheek that was clean.

She leaned over the table and licked the sauce off, receiving a short gasp in response. She smirked before sitting back down to see Naya's cheeks still red.  
Before she could reply a short but large man with a beet red face was standing at the side of their table.

"Excuse me ladies, I think my daughters and I would really appreciate it if you could keep your disgusting dyke mouths away from each other." The man said, his neck now peeking out of his collar.

Demi immediately stood up, towering over the man, an amused face plastered across her face.

"Well you see sir," she said, grabbing onto the man's collar and releasing the top button, "I would really appreciate it if I didn't have to see your neck fat when I eat. Yet here we are and your double chin is poking out as if it owns the place."

She heard the man gulp before glancing at his table, Demi's eyes following his to where two young teenagers sat. Both of them were staring back, their eyes widened in embarrassment.

Demi turned back to Naya before saying "We'll be right back, honey."

She yanked onto the man's collar, dragging him back to his table. Both of the girls had recognized who she was, and were squealing in their seats.

Demi pushed the man back into his seat before turning to his daughters.

"Hi ladies. I'm sorry your father is such a homophobe. I hope he never does that again, because frankly it's just sad." she said, snarling back towards the man. "Anyways, if you'll excuse me, I'd like to go back to my dinner. You two girls have a great night." She said, turning back towards Naya.

She walked back to the table and gave her a kiss on the cheek before sitting back down.

Demi smiled as she saw Naya's mouth still hung open.

"Wow. That was hot."

**Reviews are appreciated and if you want to send in a request that way as well that's awesome tooo. **

**Yayyyy. **


	2. Chapter 2

**AN::/ You guys are amazing xx **

**I'm sorry I haven't been updating I'll Save Myself. Umm I read through my author's notes on it and I realized I sounded like a complete bitch when in reality that was actually for where I post it on Tumblr and yeahhhh. **

**I apologize and I hope this will kinda make it up to you even though my writing is gross. Okay. Andddd **

**Prompt: Dantana prompt where they meet at a concert because Dani spills a drink on Santana and they both get really flustered and just fall for each other. :)**

Santana was wearing a bikini top and shorts, with sunglasses covering her eyes. The weather was perfect for a concert, the air just warm enough to where she wasn't cold in her outfit.

She loved the atmosphere of the crowd. It made the concert about ten times better.

She was so into the music she had barely even realized she ran into someone's drink until she felt a cold liquid running down the front of her.

She gasped at the coldness, feeling goosebumps spread across her body.

She looked up to see a woman staring back at her, her hand covering her mouth and her eyes widened with horror.

"Ohmygod. I'm so sorry. I should've watched where I was going. I didn't even realize you were-" Dani was cut off at the sound of the girl's giggles.

"It's no problem. I mean, I walked into it anyways. I should be saying sorry." the girl replied making Dani relax.

The girl held her hand out for Dani to shake before introducing herself. "I'm Santana."

Santana felt her hand shaken with an added "I'm Dani."

"Come on. I owe you a drink." Santana said, grabbing Dani's hand to drag her to a concession stand.

"Well aren't you cold?" Dani asked, concerned more about Santana than her drink.

"I'll get over it, besides you're probably dying of thirst right now." Santana said with an added wink.

Dani suddenly felt a surge of confidence flow through her and before she could even think about it, she blurted "Go on a date with me."

She mentally face palmed herself before trying to save herself, "I mean you don't have to. You probably don't even want to. I mean we just met at a concert and now I'm asking you on a date. And I don't know why I even bothered. -"

"Dani you need to stop rambling." Santana cut her off. "Am I just so good looking that I make you nervous?" Santana asked sarcastically. She saw Dani blush so she added, "Of course I'll go on a date with you."

Santana saw Dani relax, her lips curling into a smile again.

"How about next Saturday at 6?" Dani asked, suddenly feeling comfortable around Santana.

Santana shook her head. "No."

Dani felt her stomach drop. "No?"

"You can't expect me to wait another week until I see your pretty face again. I wanna go now." Santana said.

Dani smiled "Okay."

**I love you all and please please please send in prompts bc I need some. Love youuuu. **


	3. Chapter 3 Part 1

**To that anon who wanted this. I'm sorry it took like a week. Please forgive meee. I even wrote smut yes yes. But I changed the prompt a lil. We'll see. **

**So I got something along the lines of Santana and Dani with bandanas but also awkward hook up after break up as my prompt. It's better than it sounds. **

**OHH! Special thanks to Dani for taking forever on editing this for me because I didn't wanna and Sierra for whispering ideas to me. Thank you. Thank you. **

Panting and moaning is all Dani remembered from the night before as she woke from her deep slumber.

Santana had shown up to her door drunk and angry as hell. They had broken up merely three days ago and Dani wasn't surprised the first two nights afterward when getting drunken, cried-filled voice messages from Santana. It did surprise her however when she heard a knock on her door at two in the morning.

The night was filled with scratching, slapping, and pulling of hair with no time for recovery for either one as they went after each other until they couldn't anymore.

Dani's arms were above her head which confused her because she had never slept like that before. She tried to pull her arms down but was met with resistance as something kept her wrists to the headboard. She glanced up to see two of her red bandanas tied to her wrists to the headboard.

Dani remembered last night's events as the memories flooded her.

Dani laid panting on the bed as she tried to remember how many times she came that night. She didn't even notice Santana getting out of bed until she heard her dresser drawers being opened.

As Santana searched through the top drawer Dani asked, "What are you doing?"

Santana didn't respond as she found what she was looking for before turning back towards the bed. It was too dark for Dani to make out what Santana was holding but that only increased her curiosity.

Santana got back up on the bed and straddled Dani making her hiss in response. Santana seemed to forget she had left scratches down Dani's sides. Santana cringed as she soon remembered what she had done merely twenty minutes ago.

However that didn't stop her as she placed the objects on the bed beside Dani and grabbed on of her wrists. She surprised Dani as she kissed her fingers and hand. They never lost eye contact as Santana's kisses trailed up and around her tattoo while Santana's left hand grabbed at one of the objects.

Dani hadn't noticed until Santana was pulling Dani's arm up towards the headboard. Santana finished placing the kisses before wrapping the red bandana around a rail and simply tying Dani's wrist.

Dani hadn't made a sound as she knew Santana would never really hurt her. She remembered Santana talking about one of her fantasies with Dani's bandanas.

Santana had said she had always imagined taking her bandana out of her hair before tying her and having Dani beg for her release knowing that there was nothing Dani could do otherwise.

That's what Dani had assumed what she was doing but as Santana finished tying her right wrist to the headboard she sat back looking at Dani. Dani was surprised Santana hadn't gagged her mouth but the thought was simply washed away as Santana kissed her lips.

There wasn't any roughness to it the way all the other kisses had been that night. Santana hadn't poked her tongue out yet which surprised Dani. Dani quickly licked the other girl's bottom lip which resulted in Santana pulling away.

"Don't." was all Santana said as she bent back down and kissed Dani again. Dani didn't try it again as their kiss lingered on.

Santana pulled away her eyes closed as she sucked in a breath. She opened her eyes to see Dani's covered with concern. Santana weakly smiled at her before kissing her once again her tongue now asking for entrance.

Santana explored Dani's mouth before coming up for much needed air. She placed quick pecks down the outline of Dani's jaw before kissing her left ear. Santana left careful kisses on the bite marks she had left nearly an hour ago.

Santana moved down to Dani's neck placing loving kisses on all the bite marks there as well. She moved back up to Dani's right arm placing kisses on the marks she left from her nails. She moved to Dani's left at a slower place where more markings were standing out.

All Dani could do was let the pleasure wash over her. Neither Santana nor Dani had ever been as rough with each other as they had been that night and Santana's kisses seemed to soothe the pain radiating from her body.

Santana moved down to Dani's torso agonizingly slow ignoring both of her nipples that were craving attention. She placed wet kisses on the girl's waist before kissing just above Dani's center. Dani pulled on the restraints only to be pulled back in resistance. She groaned as she looked down at Santana but Santana had already moved down to Dani's left thigh.

Santana continued her trek until she reached Dani's right foot. She let one last soft kiss touch Dani's ankle before crawling back up to Dani's face. Their noses were both touching as neither one lost eye contact. Dani was the first to look down at Santana's lips which Santana took as the opportunity to kiss her lips again.

This time when Dani slipped her tongue out Santana accepted access but fought for dominance as she brought her hands up to Dani's breasts. She felt Dani arch into her touch but simply pushed her back down as she broke the kiss and left wet kisses down her jaw and onto her neck.

As she came up for air she looked Dani in the eyes before speaking, "Let me love you."

Dani's back didn't arch again as she remembered Santana using the exact words to win her over almost a year ago. Dani even resisted the urge to buck her hips upward as Santana let her thigh slip in between Dani's legs.

Santana rolled one of Dani's nipples between her fingers while her tongue flicked the other, knowing exactly what made Dani go crazy. Dani moaned as she switched sucking her left nipple into her mouth.

Santana was being gentle on Dani this, time letting her right hand rub up and down Dani's side with her nails not touching the tender skin.

Santana let Dani's breast go with a pop as she kissed down her torso spending extra time on Dani's right hip, one of her most sensitive spots on her entire body. As she moved down Dani's body Santana caressed the back side of Dani's knees, another extremely sensitive spot for Dani.

Dani's eyes were shut as she felt every little touch Santana was giving her. The only other time Santana had been this exploring was their first time with each other when Santana explored every inch of her. Santana had told Dani that she wanted to memorize every sensitive spot on Dani's body like a map. Santana had done exactly that and she made sure to touch and take time on each spot.

Santana finally spread open Dani's legs as she kissed and licked the skin just above her center.

**Oh shit. I didn't finish. That's because two parterrrr. Yes ma'am. This will be two parts. Frankly because Sierra won't let me finish and she's distracting. Blame this on her. Yes.**


End file.
